1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for recording infrared images on a photographic film. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for recording either still or motion pictures of infrared images on photographic film.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is considerable interest in the recording of infrared (IR) images for purposes of examining IR signatures of military weapons, identification of enemy weapons through photography of IR images, and study of weapons performance through examination of IR image patterns. There is also great interest in non-defense areas in the recording of IR images for purposes of collecting information concerning unlawful acts, for study and analysis of the health of farm crops and other vegetation, to aid in determining world geological features, and for the determination of problem hot spots in devices and mechanisms. The prime difficulty with most of the present techniques for recording IR images is frame rate. Present technology allows only about 16 frames per second for moderate to low IR image contrast.